nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hurbanova
Does anybody got any inspiration for a flag or/and a seal? --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 11:48, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :If you want I can make one. Just tell me what you want on it (and in which colors). 11:51, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::That's actually something I don't know... --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 11:56, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::If you have an idea, let me know. 11:59, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Ok, I'll do. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 12:00, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I've been thinking a long time and I still don't know. :( --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 19:56, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Grey Lounge I would like to buy a place for a Grey Lounge. I was thinking of 15 Oceana Sidestreet. Is that possible? 12:25, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Yes, I think so. If all people who live in Hurbanova agree (only me) it's fine. You can take 15 Oceana Side-street. btw, isn't it New Z'ea'land? --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 13:58, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::Yep! I'll correct it. Thanks! 14:03, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Popularity Wow, what a companies in Hurbanova! It goes well I see :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 17:55, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Seal / flag Still haven't got ideas? And what about Oceana seal or flag? I was thinking of a blue seal, very sober, with the name in the center, and perhaps a siren/mermaid in the center. What do you think? 18:36, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :I think that would be good :) I'm not really such an artistic man. (as you already know, in ¿4? months time I can't find such a simple thing as a flag or a seal) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 18:41, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::Ah well :) Can I make the sober blue design for the Oceana seal? In that case I'd take a tricolor flag, a blue tint, white and green or something like that. 18:43, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, ofcourse! --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 18:47, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Okay. I'll try to do this tonight and publish it tomorrow. 18:47, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Good, but don't hurry because it otherwise becomes so, how do I say it, like I've made it :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 18:52, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::::: 19:10, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Monuments I was thinking (something I rarely do) Maybe we should make somekind of monumentenzorg, because there are so many monuments in Hurbanova (and ofcourse also in other parts of Lovia) Is it a dober (good) idea or a slay (bad) idea? --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 19:02, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :I already exists under the Department of Culture, Heritage and Education: the National Monument Service, but Aesop didn't start it yet. Maybe you could become the chairman? 19:07, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::Is there a list of monuments? --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 19:11, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::Well, the organization doesn't work yet, so it 'll be the chairman's task to make buildings monuments. A guideline can be: Category:Building or structure or Category:Monument. 19:13, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Then we should make a list soon, but that's something for another day. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 19:15, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Great. I suggest (if you're interested in doing this) you speak to Lars Washington (User talk:Aesopos), the Secretary, on this. You can ask him whether you can become Chairman of that institution. 19:18, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Size Hurbanova has beaten Noble City! (http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Longpages) It's getting so large my browser has trouble loading it... (I can't scroll fetsoendelik anymore) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 07:45, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :That's great :) 07:46, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::You feel concurrention ;) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 07:48, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::I see you're a good writer and that's a good thing :) 07:54, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Je zoekt de concurrentie wel goed op anders: http://nation.wikia.com/index.php?title=Noble_City&action=history :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 13:01, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Haha :) Well, I'd like to have a good article as well :) 13:07, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::That's the spirit! (Jij bent ook echt 24 uur 7 dagen in 52 week hier :) Dat is nu eens een trouwe koning) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 13:20, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::That's how it should be, isn't it? 13:28, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, surely, but maybe you're a little bit verslaafd (=addicted ?), not bad meant but I guess so :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 13:30, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Of course I am :) 13:32, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::) I think I'm getting addicted too... --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 13:35, 7 March 2008 (UTC) If you want, you could ask Aesop about the National Monument Service, then we could start making certain buildings into Monuments. (Btw: are you keeping the designs I made for HU or are we voting on this first?) 14:46, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :That's possible, uhm... keep untill we vote? --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 14:54, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::Okay :) 14:56, 7 March 2008 (UTC)